


In Passing

by siangjiang



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Kurt, Don loves everyone, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, top Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: If Kurt wants to have sex in the corridor, he and Jeff are going to have sex in the corridor.





	In Passing

The kiss was so intense Jeff hardly noticed Kurt get down on his knees until he felt the reptilian fumble with his pants.

"You're hard" Kurt grinned against Jeff's lips, and for a moment Jeff felt like Kurt was mocking him, but before he could retort Kurt turned around and pulled his pants down.

"Fuck me"

"What? Now? In the corridor?"

"Yeah" Kurt smiled at him over his shoulder. He took hold of one of his buttocks and presented himself to Jeff.

Jeff swallowed "But what about Don? He could be back any moment"

"Like we wouldn't hear him a mile away" Kurt said "Come on, man. Don't leave me hanging"

Taking a cautionary step closer, Jeff spread the other cheek. Reptilians were self-lubricating and a single drop ran down his tall lover's leg. Jeff almost gasped. Kurt was as ready as he was ever going to be. Still Jeff had to make sure and gently pressed his thick middle finger against the hole, testing if it would slip in. With zero pushback it disappeared into Kurt who let out a shuddering gasp.

"Fuck, don't tease me" he said, yet couldn't help but rock back on forth on the finger a little "Give me the real thing"

"You seem to like this just fine" Jeff grinned and was gently kicked in the leg.

"Don't be a dickhead" Kurt growled.

"I thought you wanted a dickhead?"

"You're so bad a pun-aah"

Kurt immediately shut up when he felt Jeff's cock slide into him. The thing was nothing like a reptilian cock. More like a meaty tentacle of sorts which Jeff could control inside him, hitting all Kurt's G spots with precision.

"Fuck that's good fuck yes"

"Jerk yourself off," Jeff huffed "so we can finish faster"

"This is all I need"

"Don is going to be back soon. If you don't come before me you'll have to take care of it yourself"

"Wow, you're so good at dirty talking, Jeff"

"Jerk!! Off!!"

**********

Don sighed happily at the monitor. The screen showed Kurt and Jeff making wild, passionate love, and Don felt blessed to be witnessing it. Love was such a beautiful thing. On quiet nights he had heard their voices echoing through the ship and could only imagine the passion between them. He was so happy that they felt like sharing it with him. At least he assumed they meant to share it. Why else would they be doing it in the corridor right in front of a camera? 

He placed a hand on the screen and closed his eyes, thanking them in his mind for showing him this. Maybe some day they might even invite him to join. It would be an honor.


End file.
